Red Hair, Hand Me Down Robes, You Must Be a Quidditch Star
by Ladneknamtip
Summary: Ginny Weasley, 23, Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and the author of her new biography "Red Hair, Hand Me Down Robes, You Must Be an International Quidditch Star". In an attempt to impress his son Draco Malfoy tells 4-year-old Scorpius that he and she were great friends in school and Ginny agrees to help him keep us his lie.
1. Chapter 1

**THE DAILY PROPHET:**

Ginny Weasley, the voracious red haired chaser is set to appear in Florish and Blotts this week to mark the release of her first book, "Red hair, hand me down robes, you must be an international quidditch star". Weasley, the youngest of seven children was enlisted by the Holyhead Harpies just months after finishing Hogwarts - five years later she remains a fan FAVOURITE. Even if you don't follow quidditch, you'll love her biography which divulges how she managed her climb to the top, growing up as the only girl to six boys, "Let me tell you, from twelve, once a month, they were all terrified of me" and the mischief she got up to at school, "And so I hexed him...you can't let that sort of thing fly, he was burping budgies for weeks" and much more. The book is priced at 4 Galleons and the Flourish and Blotts exclusive includes a personalised signature and signed limited edition Holyhead Harpies poster. First come, first serve on Wednesday 12th 2 pm.

* * *

Ginny leaned back into the squashy armchair, she sat in one of Tom's private parlour's at the leaky cauldron sipping a slightly too hot tea and deliberating over ordering some crumpets so you didn't have to go to this signing on an empty stomach when there was a crash just behind the closed door. It burst open to reveal Tom the barmen in a flushed sort of disheveled state, "Sorry to disturb you, Miss Weasley, I'm just going to escort this Mr - " Ginny peered round Tom to see a familiar face looking back at her.

"It's quite alright Tom, this isn't a crazed fan. Or is it?" She raised a mocking brow at the pale and distinctly disgruntled man behind Tom. "I've been known to follow Quidditch Weasley, but as you're well aware I don't support the Holyhead Harpies of all teams." He shot back. Tom looked bewildered between the two of them before deciding that this behaviour must be common between the two and took a cautious step back. "Well if you're sure…Another pot of tea perhaps?" Tom directed the question at Ginny but kept glancing warily at the newcomer. "That would be lovely, thank you. Come in, won't you?".

Draco Malfoy had changed very little in appearance since school. He was tall and handsome, with the same combination of high cheekbones and defined jawline that left him looking the same kind of gaunt by choice that he always had. One thing that different was the white blonde hair that he no longer slicked back to death, now he left the Malady's Magic Mousse alone his hair tussled out over his forehead in curls though the sides and back were shaved. Appearing too, as per usual, was one of Draco's crisp, expensive and well-tailored suits. "How've you been slimeball?" Ginny said as she returned to her armchair.

"Not bad Weasley, not bad. I saw in the Prophet about your signing today and I though surely not. Not the smallest of the many, many, many Weasleys – I wasn't sure you lot could read, to be frank. Let alone write a book." Ginny gave a small chuckle, "You mean best-selling book Draco. You're not here simply to mock my considerable success, why are you here?" He flushed lightly at that. "Fine." He sank down in the empty chair opposite. A light tap on the door signaled the second pot of tea arriving and after a quick but polite interaction between Ginny and Tom, the door once again closed leaving them quite alone. "You were saying?" Ginny prompted.

Draco gave a heavy sigh, "I told my son we were friends. Much to my disappointment, he's a huge Holyhead Harpies supporter and I was trying to impress him. He's four, I never thought he would make me follow through on it." Ginny grinned. "You've come to ask me for help Draco! A Malfoy asking a Weasley for a favour. Who'd have thought it!" Draco stirred sugar into his tea. "Yes, well, I've gotten myself into quite a mess…" He looked sullenly into his tea. "I'll help you Draco." He looked up suddenly, genuinely surprised by her words and found her smiling lightly back at him. "More for him than for you though." Draco gave a small smile, "Of course."

* * *

Her biography as predicted was a huge success. Flourish and Blotts sold out of stock during her signing and there were hundreds more sold by owl order service, it was an exhausting and exhilarating day meeting and greeting fans and family members, nothing like the rush of being out on the pitch but a new sort of exciting and wonderful. She bid farewell to the staff at Flourish and Blotts, thanking them for running the day and stepped out into Diagon Alley.

She glanced toward the Leaky Cauldron but instead started up the road toward the bright orange front of Weasely Wizard Wheezes. She stepped through the door and heard the bell jingle over-head and was greeted by an onslaught of colours and noises and puffs of smoke. "Sorry, we're closed!" George called from the back of the shop. "Even for your little sister?" George stuck his head around the corner, "Yes, especially for her."

He threw a red and yellow ball at her and she caught it with a chaser's ability, it exploded in her hands into a cloud of gold glitter. When it cleared she saw in her palms a miniature lion meowing and curling up on her hand. "Like it? I'm calling them Gryffindor growlers, what do you think?" Ginny laughed and stroked the tiny cat with one finger, "Hardly a growler is he?" George jumped onto the side by the till and swung his legs, "No they're not particularly fierce." He laughed and shrugged. "Ron about?" Ginny asked inspecting a display near her. "No, he's at the Hogsmead store today, so glad he decided to help out. Wait! Your signing! How did it go?!".

Ginny laughed, "It was amazing. Had an unexpected visit before though that though, I was just having a tea in the Leaky Cauldron, you'll never guess who it was?" George screwed up his face like he was thinking hard, and then said, "Well gee Gin, who could it be?" She waved a middle finger at him, "Very funny but seriously, it was Draco Malfoy." Shock actually crossed George's face, "What does that Slyther-shit want?". "He told his son we were friends to impress him. His son expected proof.". George grinned, "I hope you told that slimy prick where he could shove it." Ginny averted his gaze, his grin slowly faded, "Gin, you're not actually gonna help a Malfoy, seriously?". "It's not his son's fault he was awful in school."

"Be careful okay?" She crossed and placed the lion carefully on the counter and gave George a hug that he readily returned. "I will. Also, I need one of your child friendly gift boxes." George smiled and jumped off the counter, he waved his wand at the lion muttering a charm and with a pop it disappeared. "Okay but no discount for Malfoy's kid."


	2. Chapter 2

They met where they had the week before except this time Tom didn't attempt to tackle Draco as he crossed the Leaky Cauldron's bar. He pulled his coat off, folded and draped it over his arm before he knocked the door lightly, "Weasley?". "Yes, come in." He eyed the armchair across from her but remained standing, he placed his coat delicately over the arm of the chair and tried to twist his face into a passably cheerful expression, "Draco, it really won't hurt you to try some genuine cheer for once." She teased. "It's easy for you to say Weasley." He spat, throwing himself into the chair, "I'm the best company you've had in weeks." He glared moodily but regret was already seeping through his resolve, she was doing him a favour after all and he'd never done anything to particularly deserve it.

"Honestly Malfoy, you're really going to have to try harder or this is going to be much more painful than it needs to be. And FYI, I play Quidditch with some of the wizarding world's most talented, not to mention, attractive women, SO, actually you'd be lucky to make it into the top ten, you grumpy arse" Draco gritted his teeth and made to stand. "Go on then, leave, you explain to your four-year-old that you lied and that you can't handle the truth every now and then". Draco gulped. Ginny remained cool and collected, totally unaffected whether he stayed or left. When he remained sitting she nodded, "Yes, I thought so.". "You always were the most dangerous of the Weasley children" Draco said softly, she sipped her tea, "Ain't that the truth.". He gave a small laugh. "I knew it! I knew you were capable of an emotion other than miserable!".

He picked up the unattended cup of tea and cradled it in his palms before leaning back into the chair. "So friends? How is that going to work?" He asked lightly examining her face. Ginny had aged well, she was tall, lean and strong, her red hair pulled to the side and tumbling down one shoulder. He tried to think of the last time they had had a conversation just the two of them before last week. He quickly squashed the thought sure that any interaction they had had in school wouldn't reflect well on him. He hoped he wasn't the same as he had been then. "Well we have to crash course this, I'm sure you made it out like we were pretty close, amirite?" Draco nodded and she went on, "So let's catch up.".

Silence filled the room suddenly, they both sipped their tea awkwardly. "How's um life been? What've you been up to since school? I suppose I would know that if we were really friends right?" Ginny gave a small laugh and nodded, "I suppose you would, things have been good. I finished at Hogwarts and got scouted right away for the Holyhead Harpies, I trained with them for about five months and then I was put onto the team, I've played in four European Quidditch Association tournaments and I've published my biography –" "Ginny, that's great but I wanted to know about your life, not your resumé. I could've read your book if I'd wanted that Weasley. How is everything? Are you still with scarhead? Are you living in London or?" Draco interrupted. Ginny flushed, going nearly as scarlet as her hair. "N-no. We um, we decided we were interested in different things. Harry's teaching at Hogwarts actually, he's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher now and I don't know if you know? You remember Professor Lupin, you'd have had him in your third year I think? He um, passed in our last year of school actually but he made Harry godfather to his son the year before, so it's just Harry and Teddy now." Draco swallowed, who would've thought him and Potter, in such similar situations five years later. "Wow. Professor Potter, I'm not surprised. How are you taking the break up?" Ginny gave a small smile, "It's okay, we're still friends, it was amicable. What about you? What's your son's name, I realise I don't know it? Is his mum around?". It was Draco's turn to flush. "I'm afraid to say that I don't know who Scorpius's mother is. He turned up on my doorstep one morning some months after an unfortunate string of one night stands. It's always been just me and him, but he's just perfect." Ginny grinned, "Wow, you love him a lot." Draco nodded sipping his tea, "He's fantastic, he's really hard not to love y'know."

* * *

Ginny and Draco chatted for hours, and by the time Draco checked his watch and realised that Scorpius would be home from Little Wizards Day Care, they were genuinely enjoying each others company. "Do you want to come by for dinner and meet him?" Draco asked as he shrugged his coat on. Ginny thought about this proposition as she scooped up her purse, "You know what, yeah why not?". Draco offered his arm and she placed her hand on his forearm lightly and felt that familiar squeezing sensation, darkness overtook her, and then just as she started to freak out, daylight hit her eyes. "This isn't Malfoy Manor?" Ginny looked over to Draco who had stopped when she hadn't continued walking by his side. "Very observant Miss Weasley. No. We downsized." They stood in front of a modest townhouse with a small drive. Draco crossed the drive and up the small steps to the door and turned to find that Ginny hadn't moved. "Is it possible you're actually nervous Ginny? Of a four-year-old?" He smirked down at her. "No!" He continued to smirk. "Well, yes, maybe a little." He walked back down the steps and across the yard and linked arms with her pulling her back the way he'd just come. "You're gonna be a hit, and he's wonderful but we already knew that. Let's go."


End file.
